


Fire's Return

by RedOrchid



Series: Shadowhunters: The Ficlet Instruments [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, Episode: s01e01 The Mortal Cup, Film Noir, Gen, Magnus Bane-centric, Pastiche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/pseuds/RedOrchid
Summary: It started like any other night.(A S01E01 Film Noir pastiche)





	Fire's Return

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> Prompt: Film Noir

INT. PANDEMONIUM — NIGHT  
---  
The camera pans over a packed nightclub: dancing people, pulsing music and flashing lights. It finds MAGNUS, seated on a leather couch and surrounded by beautiful people—a veritable king presiding over his court. A gorgeous LEATHER-CLAD WOMAN at his side lifts a drink to his lips. Magnus takes a long sip, looking bored.  
  
MAGNUS (V.O.)  
  
| It started like any other night, the one when she came back into my life and turned it all upside down. I’d gone to the club at my usual hour, craving oblivion after a long day of clients banging on my door. Spotting two Circle members loitering should have been a warning of more dire things to come, but with Valentine back, such sights were unfortunately becoming depressingly commonplace.  
Magnus walks up to where TWO CIRCLE MEMBERS in black suits and sunglasses are standing at the bar.  
  
MAGNUS (menacingly)  
  
| Circle members aren’t welcome in my club.  
  
FIRST CIRCLE MEMBER (with bravado)  
  
| No worries, warlock. It’s all ancient history.  
  
MAGNUS  
  
| Really? To me, it was like the blink of an eye.  
As he speaks, his eyes turn a bright, cat-like gold, revealing his DEMON MARK. The SECOND CIRCLE MEMBER launches forward to attack. Magnus stops him with a flick of his wrist, blue MAGIC dancing around his fingers, pushing the man back and cutting off his air supply.  
  
SECOND CIRCLE MEMBER (groaning and struggling to breathe)  
  
| We’ve endured worse!  
  
MAGNUS (calmly)  
  
| You’ve _inflicted_ worse.  
He increases the pressure around his enemy’s throat and then lets him drop to the floor.  
  
MAGNUS (fiercely)  
  
| _Leave._  
The Circles members scramble off, leaving the camera focused on Magnus’ face.  
  
MAGNUS (V.O.)  
  
| Having got rid of the vermin, I went to return to my regular pursuit of the pleasures of the night. And that’s when I saw her.  
Someone crashes into him, causing both of them to stumble. As the camera pans out, we see CLARY, a look of disorientation and shock on her face.  
  
MAGNUS (V.O.)  
  
| She was half a decade older than the spirited child she’d been last time I saw her. Red hair dancing like fire around her shoulders and the eyes of someone who’d just seen too much of the world. We stared at each other for a moment as I grappled with this new development.  
Clary’s eyes widen as a FLASHBACK of Magnus doing magic appears. She shakes herself, dispelling the memory.  
  
CLARY (confused)  
  
| Sorry. I—   
She turns and runs, leaving Magnus standing alone in the crowd.  
  
MAGNUS (V.O.)  
  
| Clarissa Fairchild, the daughter of a dear friend and one of my most hated enemies, out in the Shadow World despite all the pain and effort that had gone in to keeping her hidden. As she dashed out of my club, I felt an uncommon frisson of fear run up my spine. For good or bad, I somehow knew my life was about to be irrevocably changed. Question remained: _how?_


End file.
